beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spiral Fox TR145W²D
Spiral Fox TR145W²D is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury along with Screw Lyra ED145MF, which is owned by Toby. Screw Fox was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter on August 6, 2011 in Japan and is owned by Zeo Abyss. The main feature of Spiral Fox is its Spin Track, TR145. It contains 3 rollers on it which can deflect any attack and disables spin steal. Hasbro released this in a 1 pack. Face Bolt: Fox The Face Bolt depicts "Vulpecula", one of the 88 constellations in space. Vulpecula is Latin for "little fox". It is represented by a goose (Anser) in the jaws of a fox. The design features a fox's head with the left side representing an angel while the right side represents a demon on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Fox Fox has claw-like ridges going around the Ring in a circular format while blue in color. It looks very similar to the Beafowl and Aries energy rings. If you look closely, you can see two Fox heads. Fusion Wheel: Spiral/Screw *'Weight:' 34.51 grams. Spiral has three distorted wing-like forms, each with an upward curved spike. It was said to have the best Upper Attack of any Fusion Wheel, but was later revealed to also have Smash Attack. If paired with a Clear Wheel/Energy Ring like Tempo, it can produce effective upward Smash, which is due to some recoil. Spiral is one of the best Non-4D Attack Wheels along with Vulcan, Meteo, Lightning and Gravity. Spiral can be used in combos such as "MF Spiral Tempo D125RF", as the unbalanced Energy Ring helps with the aggressive movement of the Bey, and the height helps use the smash effectively on most heights. Spiral slightly resembles a deformed Storm Wheel. It was first released with Spiral Capricorne 90MF. Spin Track: Triple Roller 145 (TR145) A track with 3 rollers to deflect/evade attacks. It is the successor to ED145/R145/WD145. It looks similar to R145/WD145, but is made completely out of plastic. Like its predecessors, it also has three protrusions, and in the middle of each protrusion's outer edge is one roller that works in two different ways: absorbing attacks and disabling spin stealing/pain splitting. Its Defense capabilities are stronger than R145/ED145/WD145 because since it is not free spinning and doesn't have hooks on the 3 wings, it doesn't self KO like ED145. It outclasses R145 & WD145 because it has less recoil because it can block attacks with the free spinning wheels on its wings. It is red in color. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defense (W²D) * Weight: 0.7 Grams Wave Wide Defense is a variation of Wide Defense that resembles it but contains the Sharp Bottom on it. Despite this, it has far worse Balance than Wide Defense & EWD making Wide Defense & EWD a better choice to use. However, reattacking is no problem for Wave Wide Defense as there is a flat edge surrounding the spike. Its movement is similar to FS, but it has more Defense. It is blue in the anime, but it is black in its release. It was first released with Fang Leone 130W²D. Gallery ScrewFox.png|Spiral Fox ScrewFox2.PNG|Spiral Fox Side View in the anime Orbg.png|Spiral Fox VS Earth Eagle ScrewFox3.PNG|Spiral Fox ScrewFox4.PNG|Spiral Fox ScrewFox5.PNG|Spiral Fox ScrewFox6.PNG|Spiral Fox ScrewLyra9.PNG|Spiral Fox ScrewFox7.PNG|Spiral Fox ScrewFox8.PNG|Spiral Fox ScrewFoxMotif.PNG|Spiral Fox ScrewFox9.PNG|Spiral Fox glowing 128 17.jpg|Fox, Lyra, Anubis intercepting Crown and Kronos. 0016.jpg|Motif screwfoxscrewlyra.jpg 136 8.jpg SpiralFoxPrintedFace.PNG|Hasbro Packaging Trivia *In the anime, W²D is shown in a blue color, but when it was released, the W²D tip was black in color. *The stickers on Spiral Fox' Fusion Wheel resembles Fox tails. *This is the 2nd Bey in the anime to have W²D, the first one Fang Leone 130W²D. *This is Zeo's 3rd Balance-Type Bey, first being Evil Aries 145S (used when he was younger), and second being Flame Byxis. *Both Zeo and Toby have the Fusion Wheel of Dr. Ziggurat's bey, Spiral Capricorn. Videos thumb|300px|left|AkirasDaddy review about Screw Fox TR145 W2D Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Merchandise